A Beautiful Disaster
by IHeartWritingsothere
Summary: Within moments of meeting him, she knows his deep dark secrets. Can she save him from himself, or is she the one who needs saving? After crashing drunk on her couch, he doesn't think she can hate him anymore. He's wrong. Things are about to get dirty. After all, all's fair in love and war... KyoyaxOC
1. If rain brings rainbows, what are you?

**"This is your life and it's ending one minute at a time."- Chuck Palahnuik**

Our story starts in a quaint little home, nestled in a sweet little neighbor hood, somewhere in Japan. Inside you'll find a girl with big brown eyes, and a mop of, quite disagreeable, auburn hair. At this moment in time, she seems to be furious. In this quaint little home a thriving argument rings throughout the halls. It seems our heroine quite despises her alarm clock…

The despised object hit the wall with a splintering crack as it at last went silent. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Jem sat up. That was the fifth one that month. For some odd reason she always threw them at the exact same place. Because of this there was a distinguishable dent in the wall, right across from her bed.

Dragging her self up, Jem stumbled down the hall into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, and shucking off whatever random garments she had slept in last night, she stepped into the steam. Immediately she became less tense, muscles relaxing against the streams of water. After her showering, toweling of, and getting dressing in a white sweater, brown pants, and a copper scarf.

She reached over, pressing a set of buttons on her espresso machine. A few minutes later a cup of boiling heaven was cradled in the young woman's hands. "Coffee, my dear sweet kryptonite." She mumbled lips on rim of the mug.

After a quick breakfast, if you can call it that, of slightly burnt toast and a half eaten muffin, Jem hoisted her suitcase, yanked on a coat and boots, and ducked outside into the frigid winter air. Hissing profanities under her breath, she trudged to her car, slipping inside, and slamming the door vehemently. After kicking the seat a few times, the engine started up and the heat came on. Dogs barked as the car pulled out, swinging lazily down the street. It was going to be a long day.

Jem reached over to the radio flipping it on. Wincing as it screeched with static, she flipped to a random channel, and nearly grimaced. She had no problem with Christmas songs, but to play them this early, nearly a month and a half from the Holidays was just stupid. Luckily the song ended and a better on came on.

Humming under her breath, Jem pulled into an empty parking spot. There were only a few other cars in the lot. Climbing out of her car, she gathered her things, and practically skipped into the building. Music always put her in a better mood. Inside the smell of coffee beans and muffins assaulted Jem's nose. The light was cheery and warm, and Jem pulled of her coat once inside.

Miyako looked up from the tea she was drinking and smiled when her friend walked in. She stood and helped the younger shake off the snow clinging to her clothing. "Good morning Miyako Sunbae" Jem said, giving a half bow. Miyako smiled then offered Jem some tea. The girl made a face. "You know I hate tea!"

Miyako rolled her honey colored eyes. "Nonsense chilled tea is so much better for you then coffee" She wrinkled her nose, as if even the word disgusted her greatly. Jem snorted, and then headed toward the back. Yanking on the tasteful green apron and jumping the counter, Jem ignored her boss who called out teasingly "Now don't go jumping over my furniture young lady!"

The café was empty now except her, her boss, Miyako their best customer, and the cooks. In a few minutes it would be filled with business men and women, all hoping for a quick bite to ea before heading to their boring jobs, and then back home to their demanding wives and annoying children. Jem sighed. She wasn't a huge fan of families, for reasons she wasn't particularly fond of thinking about. This was pretty obvious, considering most seventeen year olds didn't exactly live alone.

The hours at work passed uneventfully as always. Pouring cup after cup of coffee to ungrateful adults, trying (and failing) to sneak a scone or to of the pan, and generally wishing she was anywhere else. Miyako noticed her friend and laughed. Leaning against to counter, she said "Don't you look like a little ray of sunshine!"

"Delightful." Jem snorted, furiously scrubbing stains on a cup. Miyako just sighed, used to the teen's awful temper. "Yah know what'd be great?" Jem asked, gazing out the window with a longing expression.

Miyako shot a look at a pair of noisy children at a far table, "Earplugs?" she asked.

Jem grinned, "I was talking about curling up at home with a warm drink, my iPod, and a book!" Miyako shrieked well naturedly, covering her ears.

"No!" the girl whined, "I can not be friends with nerds. I refuse to hear your smartical talk!" She staggered dramatically across the room, dropping back onto her chair. Jem sighed.

Once work was over, Jem ripped of her apron, and with a much undignified cheer, rammed out the exit. She skipped over to her car, screaming about freedom and oppressive manual labor, managing to scare of some pigeons. The regulars in the shop just rolled there eyes affectionately, used to the girls antics.

Jem had a simple plan when she got home. It was Saturday night, work was done for the weekend and she was free! Cranking the stereo up to the point were it was making the car shake, she began to sing, or rather scream, out the lyrics. It was only around one in the afternoon, so she had the rest of the day. She could even go out tonight!

She nearly laughed at the ridiculous notion. She didn't go to clubs, and she hated partying. Who was she kidding? What really sounded good was a banana smoothie, her couch, and an hours or gore filled drama movies. Tonight would be great. Or at least that is what she thought then.

It was her fourth, maybe fifth movie that evening. Pillows and blankets cocooned around her and she stared mindlessly at the screen, loving the drama. Then the door bell on her apartment rang. She grumbled incoherently and dove under the covers. The ringing, however, didn't cease. Whoever it was was pounding now, insisting to be acknowledged. Pausing the T.V, she trudged to the door, mumbling profanities under her breath. "Who is it?"

"Miyako! Open up." Called a voice. Jem blinked in surprise and switched on the lights. Why was Miyako here at nearly 12 at night? Opening the door, she saw the sopping wet girl standing there, blonde curls plastered to her heart shaped face. It must be raining outside.

However all worries of her friend getting a cold flew right out her head when she saw who was with her. Well she supposed that wasn't true. It was clear this man wasn't 'there' at all. His gorgeous truffle colored eyes had glazed over, and he was collapsed against Miyako, half conscious as his raven locks spilled over his forehead.

"Shit Miya! Who the hell is this?" Jem swore crossly. Miyako looked nervous, and freezing. Her eyes were big and pleading as she shivered in the door frame. Relenting, Jem opened the door letting the 20 year old in.

"See I was at the bar, when I met this guy. He seemed all depressed, and I bought him a drink. Apparently he can't handle his liquor, and he got all loopy and we started flirting. Don't worry; he's 18 so it's totally legal. Anyway he got drunk and collapsed. I couldn't just leave him there of course. So I helped him out." As Miyako spoke, they had laid the man out on her couch.

"So why is he here!" said Jem angrily, giving Miyako the stare down.

"Well as you know my brother Chris is staying at my place right now. He'll flip out if he sees this guy. So I was hoping…

"Hell no! I am not going to let one of your boy toys crash on my couch. What if he murders me in my sleep? This guy is probably some creep." Said Jem firmly.

"Jem!" cried Miyako, "Please, for one night?" When the blonde midget started using the eyes, Jem relented with an irritated sigh.

"Fine! But I swear to god, if you leave a serial killer on my couch, I'm going to kick your ass all the way into next Thursday." Miyako gave a happy yelp and bear hug Jem who laughed. "Now get out, and go home. And don't let me catch you driving drunk ever again." Miyako gave a mock salute the hurried out the door. Jem slammed it behind her.

She turned superstitiously to the boy on the couch. He appeared to be knocked out cold. His glasses were still on, settled on his face at a crooked angle. She grinned, reaching out and pulling of gently. He was sleeping peacefully. With a last suspicious glance, she headed flicked off the lights and T.V, and headed to her room, locking it behind her.

"**The start of love is beautiful. Sweet, slow, and utterly hectic." Unknown**

Anyone who reads my "You Ask, They Answer" story will know the story behind this. If you don't then it doesn't really matter. Hope you enjoy! It should also be pretty obvious who is on Jem's couch…


	2. Thanks for coming, let me show you out

**"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.' ~Ingrid Bergman  
**

Kyoya woke in a way that he wished never to repeat. Drunk. He had never done something so stupid and reckless before. It was because of the argument with his brother yesterday. He had run off furiously, and drove to a random bar. Even worse, it had probably been illegal, considering they gave him alcohol when he was only 18 and a half.

There he meets someone who bought him a drink. After that, it all was a blurry mess. Currently his head felt as if it were going to crack open. Nausea smaped him, and he bit back a tortured groan. Everything hurt.

"So you're awake whiskey breath?" asked a voice behind him. He turned. He took in the fact that he was on a coach in an unknown environment. Leaning against a table to his left was a young girl. Maybe not than young, most likely 17. Her messy copper locks fell in lazy waves around broad shoulders highlighting her deep caramel eyes. She was rather pale, and well muscled, as well as tall and lanky. Not much to look at.

As if reading her thoughts, the girl frowned deeply, looking annoyed at his very presence. Yep, she definitely was under 18, a minor. He looked down, realizing he was fully clothed, as was she, in a hood and jeans. Thank god he wasn't **that** drunk.

Noticing the direction of his gaze, the girl scoffed, looking amused at the same time. "Don't flatter yourself. Even if I were old enough for it to be legal, I don't make a habit of sleeping with passed out hobos someone dumped on my couch." Kyoya gritted his teeth. He had to find a way out of this, perhaps blackmail the girl into silence?

"I am assuming you're not the young lady who helped me last night? Should I be worried for my safety?" He asked, staring the girl down.

"That" she said in irritation, causing her eye to twitch, "Was my so called friend, Miyako, who decided to dump a possible serial killer on my couch, then disappeared into the night." She huffed, seeming annoyed. Kyoya blinked in surprise. Was it possible she didn't know who he was?

She didn't seem to be lying… could he be sure? Suddenly he stood up, ignoring the sick and helpless feeling rising inside him, and stalked towards her. A flash of fear flickered across her face, but then she snarled, reaching for some sort of weapon.

Crossing his arms across his torso, he stared at her, hard. "Who am I?" he demanded, expression unreadable. She blinked in surprise, looking caught of guard.

"W-what? How the hell would I know! I've never seen you in before life!" she stammered. He studied her body language. She was stressed, annoyed, and confused, but not lying. He had absolutely no idea just how important he was.

He nearly grinned imagining how she'd respond if he said that out loud. Apparently fed up, she shoved him backwards. He grinned even more. "How impolite."

She fumed at this "Oh no! By all means make your self at home-." She smiled at him dangerously.

He was once again surprised, until she snapped "In the hall way", before shoving him out the door. He gave her another smile, which was rare for an Ootori.

"By the way, my name is Kyoya. Pleasure to meet you." She responded to this by slamming the door in his face. Kyoya smirked, pleasure indeed. Then he headed towards the parking lot. He would have to make an excuse, if he wanted to remain in his father's favor. After all, there was nothing else to accomplish. Right?

"**Don't thank me for insulting you, it was a pleasure." Unknown**


	3. You make it so hard to not hate you

******"Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes. There's too much fraternizing with the enemy"-Henry Kissinger**

Exhaustion is a swallowing emotion which creeps up on you from deep fissures of your mind. The darkness flickers in and out of existence, slowly turning to a burning flame. If you're not careful, this flame will devour you. Consume you, and pull your fragmented soul into restless dreams where it can be patched back together.

Once he'd hit the parking lot, all the while careful as to remain unseen, he hailed a cab, and rode it a few blocks from his neighborhood. He paid the cabbie with the crumpled yen in his pocket, and then walked home, trying to remain dignified about his current situation.

When he finally managed to make it home, he immediately headed for his room, praying no one would see him. As it turned out, some higher being cared enough to spare him the embarrassment of running into his siblings, or god forbid his father.

He pulled of his glasses, and polished them, setting them neatly on the dresser. Next to his perfectly gleaming marble jar, and his perfectly gleaming school photo. He pulled of his jacket, and put it in his closet, making sure the pockets were empty first. He put his shoes neatly in the corner, and threw his shirt and boxers, down the laundry chute, and folded the jeans back into their drawer. Perfect.

Standing there completely naked he surveyed his room. The bed was perfectly made. No fingertips anywhere. He grinned. Whoever had been in his room had made one small, but fatal mistake. The mattress was too far to the left, by 3 centimeters. The only people strong enough to have lifted his mattress, where his father and his brothers. His youngest brother was in China, on a business conference, and his father was much too dignified to do something as mundane as moving a mattress.

That left his two eldest brothers. He wondered which one had perpetrated the daring scheme of venturing into the war zone, to dig through his things. Bad things had happened when people came into his room. He rubbed the shampoo into his hair, and smirked. His room had held so many things.

There was time he and his brother got in a fight, and he had broken Kyoya's nose. When Kyoya came home with his first A+ in first grade and his dad smiled at him. That was the only time he'd seen his father smile. The two hidden notches on the backside of the dresser where Fuyumi had carved out her initials. Where he'd first learned that to win the game, you had to play alone.

He dropped down into a chair, and elegantly began to type. A few moments later he had a result. He'd found her. Smiling, he made a quick call, then sat back and cracked his knuckles. No one insulted an Ootori.

In her own room, Jem was pacing. Her room was quite the opposite of Kyoya Ootori's. Piles of folded clothes were dumped in one corner, and the closet doors were closed, for if you'd opened them, piles of junk would have oozed out. The furniture was a Hodgepodge of mismatched junk. Ranging from a sleek white couch to a creaky old mattress, and the piles of pillows and stitched quilts, the madness was completed perfectly with the hundreds of books that were stacked everywhere.

She paused, yanked a hand through her hair, and then jumped back on her bed, sending a few unfortunate stuffed animals crashing into the walls. Her fingers flew, composing a furious email. This was not happening. She couldn't be…. Fired. She'd been the perfect employee. She'd only missed days when she'd been sick, or on vacation. She'd never slacked off, and she was always kind and cheery to all the customers, and she was the best espresso maker they had!

Her computer binged. There was a response to her email. And a pop up that said her old boss had blocked her. She had to restrain herself from hurling the laptop across the room. There was a knock on her door. She flew out of her room, and answered it, immediately pulling her friend in a hug.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he fired you." Miyako said. "Don't worry I'll never eat there again." Jem gave her a tentative smile, and dropped on the couch.

"I know! And we were friends too! He won't even tell me why, or talk to me at all." Jem complained, flipping on the TV. She sighed, and grabbed poured herself a bowl of Chex mix, before sitting next to her best friend. They spent the next couple hours watching gone with the wind, acting out scenes, making revenge plots, and gouging themselves on potato chips.

When the credits rolled, Jem flipped to a random channel which happened to be the 4 o'clock news. On screen a tall man with black hair, and cold eyes, cleared his throat, and smiled at the reporter, who nearly swooned. "So Kyoya, what do you plan to do about this betrayal?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a very forgiving man-"Kyoya began, but Jem wasn't listening anymore. She had her eyes glued to his face. His beautiful gorgeous face, with a pair of glasses blocking his eyes.

"Oh my flipping banana!" she yelled, "It's him! That guy!" They traded looks then dove for Jem's room. She got there first, and hurriedly typed in Kyoya Ootori. There were over 10 billion search results. The first said he was the son of a Mr. Ootori, who owned a famous medical company. He had three brothers and one sister. He had a net worth of ten billion dollars. He was genius.

She whistled, while Jem just stared blankly. Then Jem's eyes widened. "look." They both looked. There was an article below.

********_Mr. Naka Masuri, a billionaire recently lost all his money, his family left him, and he is now living on the street. Rumor has it, that the notorious Kyoya Ootori, was furious, and decided to take revenge after Masuri called his a heartless bastard last week on the Trump show. This isn't the first time someone insulting the Ootori's ended up homeless, or in the hospital._********

The two girls exchanged looks. "You don't think" Miyako began tentatively, "I mean there is no way..." The stared at each other for a moment, and then Jem said "Damn that bastard. It' time for him to die." And before her Miyako could stop her, she wrote down his address, grabbed her coat, and stormed out of the house.

**"Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorned" unknown  
**


	4. Please Read

Okay, first of all, I know what you're thinking I was so excited to get another chapter. Well, I feel like my writing is a little crappy right now. I'm going to put my stories on hiatus, until after the holidays, and spend time with my families. Also, dearies, since I know what wonderful, awesome readers you are, I was wondering if anyone wanted make me any book covers! Just PM me, or comment if you want to, tell me the story, send me the cover via email, and I'll make it my cover, dedicating it to you, of course. For making the cover I recommend or . If you want to read my non fan fiction stories, I have and account called BecauseILoveIHate, where I'm writing a story about a girl who is emancipated, who finds four strange boxes, which have a trapped vamp, were, Faye, and wizard inside. If you want to read some off my poetry, go to , Fanficton's sister site, and my account name is the same as on here: IHeartWritingSoThere thanks all


End file.
